OC Future Diary
by cbbrown01
Summary: 12 OCs undergoing the Future Diary survival game! A new twist on the original Future Diary game and an obvious inspiration from The Future Diary/Mirai Nikki!
1. Meet the Characters (1-6)

**Meet the Characters (The First Half):**

 **The First:** Miyumi Asime (Me-Yu-Me Ah-See-May)

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Friendly, nice, and sweet on the surface, but only cares for herself in the end. Always gives off a vibe like she's hiding something.

 **Occupation:** Sophomore in College

 **Appearance:** About 5' 5" (or 165.1 cm), brown eyes, brown hair, usually wears the local girls' school uniform of a black coat-vest with either a black and red plaid skirt or red jeans.

 **Diary:** Disaster Diary: Warns Miyumi of disaster in her future, ranging from insignificant things like spilling something on her clothes, to life changing/ending disasters from other people or diary users.

 **The Second:** Rei Usui (Reh Ooh-Su-E)

 **Age:** 10

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Wild card of emotions, sometimes can be direct and confrontational, but then next she could be shy and distant. Hates typical norms and behavior and tries to stand out from the rest and doesn't let anyone tell her she can't do anything.

 **Appearance:** Around 4' 6" (or 137.16 cm), brown eyes, light brown hair, wears light blue flower dresses and carries a small book around.

 **Occupation:** Fifth Grade Student

 **Diary:** Distinctive Diary: Highlights people that stand out in a crowd or anywhere who may be potential threats to Rei.

 **The Third:** Katashi Akamine (Cah-Tah-She Ah-Cah-Me-Nay)

 **Age:** 36

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Blunt and will call anyone out on sight. Fears no one and has zero interests in others or their well-being. Barely shows any _positive_ emotions and only seeks self-power.

 **Appearance:** 5' 11' (or 180.34 cm), black hair, grey eyes, somewhat slender, usually wears darker, more professional-looking clothing.

 **Occupation:** Prosecution Attorney

 **Diary:** Exploit Diary: (Only works when within a certain range from another user.) Temporarily gives Katashi information on the user nearby and gives him tips on how to exploit that user and/or kill them. Once a user is out of his range, his feed of information will be erased immediately.

 **The Fourth:** Kuro Mine (Coo-Ro Me-Nay)

 **Age:** 25

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Flamboyant, outgoing, gets along with just about everyone he meets. Hard to anger and is a total charmer.

 **Appearance:** Around 5' 7" (or 170.18 cm), somewhat spiky red hair, soft, dark green eyes, usually wears a gray jacket vest and black or blue jeans with a small chain connected to it.

 **Occupation:** Bartender

 **Diary:** Social Diary: Allows Kuro to use the public eye to his advantage and scout out other users, keep his distance from them, and ultimately plan his moves. Like a tracker, just with people.

 **The Fifth:** Junichi Ishikawa (Joo-Nee-Chi E-She-Cah-Wah)

 **Age:** 21

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Confident about everything he does and rubs some people the wrong way with his self-praise and confidence. Complete and total narcissist.

 **Appearance:** 5' 9" (or 175.26 cm), slick brown hair, blue eyes, usually wears red or red-like colors. Wears loose clothing most of the time like sweat pants, tank tops, t-shirts.

 **Occupation:** Senior in College

 **Diary:** "Only Me" Diary: More effective around other users, boosts Junichi's attributes, but makes him easier to track down. When in an altercation with another user, his abilities will be triple.

 **The Sixth:** Asuka Mikami (Ah-Su-Cah Meh-Cah-Me)

 **Age:** 30

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Extremely outgoing and never misses the chance to experience a thrill. She doesn't allow anyone to doubt her and will always take the opportunity to strike, especially if it's a benefit to her. Typically does things a fast pace and doesn't let anyone slow her down.

 **Appearance:** 5' 7" (170.18 cm), brown hair, radiant blue eyes, usually wears casual clothing and softer colors. On some occasions, she may briefly go out in her racing attire, just without the helmet and all the bulky material.

 **Occupation:** Formula One Racer

 **Diary:** Opportunist Diary: Alerts Asuka every time she has an opportunity to take a shot at and tells her how to achieve that task.


	2. Meet The Characters (7-12)

**Meet the Characters (The Second Half):**

 **The Seventh:** Rin Tamashiro (Rin Tah-Mah-Sheer-O)

 **Age:** 26

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Enjoys staying off the radar of others until he wants to make his move. Likes to maintain a general "cool guy" look so he won't seem like a threat to others, but, can manipulate and use strategies to his advantage in most situations.

 **Occupation:** Sniper/Sharpshooter

 **Appearance:** About 5' 8" (or 172.72 cm), Shorter dark colored hair like a very deep brown or black color, brown eyes, wears light-weighted black tactical gear when not in public as much, but usually wears basic t-shirts and pants and whatnot when in public.

 **Diary:** Tactical Diary: Gives Rin information regarding safe areas and potential vantage points for targets. May also give more information if a user has already been encountered.

 **The Eighth:** Claren Lombardi (Clare-En Lome-Bar-Dee)

 **Age:** 32

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Brave, fearless, and always fights the danger other cower from. Deep fondness for nature and protecting what she holds dear to her. Straight to the point and doesn't have a problem with confrontation.

 **Occupation:** Leader of Nature's Guild, a nature defense team/Pro Fencer

 **Appearance:** 5' 5" (or 165.1 cm), green eyes, black long hair, typically wears French-styled fencing gloves. Wears light clothing most of the time.

 **Diary:** Defense Diary: Constantly gives tips and pointers on how to take the least amount of damage in a fight and avoid unnecessary moves in battle.

 **The Ninth:** Hinata Homura (He-Nuh-Tuh Ha-More-Uh)

 **Age:** 41

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Very wise and knows her way around a lot of situations life can throw at her. Generally, likes to be kind, but can show a ruthless side if needed.

 **Occupation:** Journalist

 **Appearance:** Around 5' 5" (or 165.1 cm), shorter brown hair and blue eyes. Usually wears either a big white floppy hat or sunglasses on her head. Can sometimes be seen with a camera around her neck. Wears typical clothing middle-aged women wear.

 **Diary:** Tabs Diary: Anything logged by Hinata herself or anything happening around her will be noted and stay in her diary unless deleted by her. Also, the diary may use logged information and turn it into strategy.

 **The Tenth:** Shu Ota (Shoe O-Tuh)

 **Age:** 20

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Quiet, keeps to himself and is often, listening to music and/or on his phone. Looks like he's always thinking.

 **Occupation:** Part-time DJ

 **Appearance:** A little over 5' 4" (or 162.56 cm), short silver-ish gray spiky hair and gray eyes. Sometimes wears a beanie or headphones or both. He is usually outfitted in a gray or black jacket and pants that match the color of his jacket.

 **Diary:** Camouflage Diary: When a diary user is nearby, Shu will be told how the encounter will go with the user based on every move he makes. The diary will search for ways for Shu to act as a normal civilian and potentially disguise the diary as a normal device and be undetectable by other users.

 **The Eleventh:** Giles Mitchell (Jyles Mit-Chull)

 **Age:** 56

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Always takes a strategic approach to things. A determined individual that strives for what he believes in.

 **Occupation:** Historian

 **Appearance:** 5' 7' (or 170.18 cm), darker yellow eyes, brown short hair with some gray streaks here and there. Wears a white shirt with the sleeves cuffed up a time or two, a pair of brown suspenders and black pants.

 **Diary:** Possibility Diary: Lists out every single outcome of every encounter he has. Typically lists more favorable outcomes and those concerning his well-being at the top of the list.

 **The Twelfth:** Mira Lovejoy (Meer-Uh Luv-Joy)

 **Age:** 49

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Very whimsical and theatrical. Loves to shine in the spotlight.

 **Occupation:** Stage Actress/Actress

 **Appearance:** About 5' 6" (or 167.74 cm), curly blonde hair and blue eyes. May wear a dazzling red dress and a red fur scarf to match, but may also wear more relaxing, normal clothing.

 **Diary:** Script Diary: Tells Mira the future in the form of a stage performance with stage directions. Also tells her how to use her acting to her advantage when interacting with other users.


	3. Let The Match Commence!

**Welcome to my Future Diary story. I hope you enjoy what I create for this chapter and further chapters moving forward. Any new character(s) I introduce will be added to a separate "Meet the Characters" section. Also, Deus ex Machina isn't dying and will not be seeking a successor but will make the winner a Demi God to him. With that out the way, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Let the Match Commence!

Deus ex Machina has gathered all 12 selected diary users, all identities hidden from one another. Glares given to each other paints a returning glare on the other. Any bit of chatter is silenced by the slight raise of Deus's hand. He begins explains the game and how it works. "This is a twelve-person deathmatch where the determined winner will elevate to the status: Demi God. Each of you have a specific diary that details the future based on your characteristics. For the sake of keeping your identities safe, I shall not reveal how the diaries work." Deus adjusts his position in his seat and lays out a holographic display of what he's about to explain. "This is a simple representation of how a user can be eliminated." In his representation, a single person is shown walking down a straight path then soon after gets shot. The shot soon causes the figure to spiral into oblivion. "The standard death, getting shot or killed any other common way…" The hologram resets with the figure now back to walking down a straight path, now carrying a future diary. A dart is shown penetrating the diary and the figure spirals into oblivion once more. "The other way of elimination is by destroying the user's diary. One must keep themselves and their diary in tact to survive, otherwise you will reach a DEAD END." His holographic representation fades away with the words "DEAD END" following behind it. Deus settles and allows the users to ask any questions. Fifth boldly speaks out, "How do I know that everyone else isn't getting an advantage over me and my diary?" His speech seems slightly irritated of the thought that he may be at a disadvantage. Deus looks at Fifth and calmly responds, "I assure you, the abilities given among each diary user has no advantage over another. The abilities that each diary give is unique to each user and can be used to get the upper hand in situations each user may be more benefitted in." Fifth crosses his arms and slightly turns his head to focus on another user. No one else says anything after Deus asks everyone for anymore questions. "If no one else has anymore questions, let the game commence." All the users begin leaving their platform leaving remarks relating to them not losing or vowing to win. Once they all leave, Mur Mur pops up from behind Deus, "Got any picks on who will win? I personally have someone who I think has this game on lockdown." Deus looks at Mur Mur and jokingly responds, "I think I'm gonna let a few players get picked off first before I make my decision." Mur Mur gives an exaggerated whiny response, "No fair, such a cheater."

 **Next Day**

It's a Sunday morning, Miyumi has just woke up and rubbed her eyes. She slowly spreads her curtain drapes apart to reveal the sunlight street accompanied by a few passing cars every now and then. Miyumi's room is relatively clean, excluding her desk which is littered with textbooks and loose sheets of notebook paper with all sorts of notes and bored drawings scribbled on it. After being awake for a few minutes, Miyumi begins recalling what happened at the meeting with the diary users yesterday. She sighs after slowly dragging herself out of bed and heading downstairs with her diary in hand. She checks to see how her morning will go.

 _8:14 AM: I wake up and think about the meeting yesterday._

 _8:18 AM: I head downstairs and turn on the TV in the living room. Looks like the Mayor put a new ordinance in place to buckle down on the crime rate._

 _8:23 AM: I gather stuff for breakfast and begin cooking._

"A typical Sunday morning," she thought to herself. As her diary stated, she turned on the TV and fixed breakfast. Her diary makes a radio frequency noise, signaling a change in her future, which alarms her. She quickly checks her diary.

 _8:40 AM: I accidentally get some grape jelly on my pajamas! I'm so freakin' clumsy._

Miyumi takes a sigh of relief and makes sure to be careful when using the jelly, causing her diary to change accordingly. "Disaster prevented."

Throughout the day, other users get accustomed to the diaries, most witnessing a few changes in the future. Some may have experienced more dangerous changes opposed to others…

The atmosphere went from a peaceful, airy forest feel to one of raining bullets. A nimble figure seemed to be swiftly dodging and reflecting heavy bullets appearing to be fired from a sniper rifle. "Stand still for a second! It'll only take the blink of an eye!" shouted the attacker. "Don't take me for a fool Seventh! Once I reflect one of your annoying bullets back at you at the right angle, your nuisance upon me will be lifted!" replied the evader. Seventh continues lining up shots, only to get reflected at him. "C'mon Rin…" as he thought to himself, "Focus…" His focus was soon broken by more remarks from his enemy, "I won't let you harm nature!" Rin sighs and replies, "Cool it Eighth, ain't nobody trying to hurt the trees, just trying to make this game one less person to worry about." Rin's response somehow angers Claren more, giving her more motivation to attack him. During their exchange, Rin loses sight of Claren and scans the forest for her. He faintly hears movement behind him and quickly turns around to shoot but is quickly intercepted by Claren's sword. He manages to block her attack with his sniper by holding his sniper in front of him, putting them in a power struggle. "Did you really think that DEAD END I got earlier was really gonna carry through Rin? You must be a fool if you did." Claren shoves his sniper back, causing him to stumble. She quickly lunges strikes at him, forcing him to react and dodge each attack quickly. Both of their diaries change, causing Claren to swiftly jump back and check what her diary has in store. Rin quickly checks his as well. Rin's diary details his new train of thought:

 _2:32 PM: I begin to think this fight is pointless and begin a plan for escape. How to dodge Claren's offense?_

 _2:34 PM: I attempt to escape. I get cut by her sword in the arm, causing me to drop my sniper. I'm pretty much defenseless. If I don't tend this wound, I'll bleed out_

 _2:35 PM: DEAD END_

Rin quickly darts his eyes back onto Claren as he thinks of a way to escape his sudden DEAD END. Claren seizes the opportunity and attacks him. Rin once again resorts to defensive movements and dodging her near perfectly accurate strikes. After knocking Claren back, their diaries change again. Without checking the new contents of the change, Rin begins to quickly escape. Claren quickly checks her diary again, only to look up to no one in front of her. Rin avoided his DEAD END.

"Of course, he got away. I wonder what else will go wrong today?" Claren's now irritable attitude was evident through her voice. Another change was made in her diary as a sniper bullet whizzed past her head, causing her to quickly react and hide behind a tree. Claren checks her diary, which reveals Rin is back on the offensive. "Just don't know when to quit don't you Seventh?" Not far away, Rin is secluded in some bushes checking his diary. "Did you think this battle was over Eighth? Let's get started…"

 **Over two months since I updated character profiles and still no chapter one? Wow, I'm sorry. I personally wanted this chapter to be long as well as future chapters to come. Hopefully I won't be lazy to where there's a two-month gap in between chapters. :)) Until the next chapter, thanks for reading!**


End file.
